The Start of a Beautiful Friendship
by xGaloshes
Summary: They had the guts to pull daring pranks, but not the brains for it. She had the brains for it, but couldn't risk being expelled, well, that, and it was always better to have someone else do your dirty work. The start of Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie's friendship, they're around 10 years old maybe. One-shot.


"Oh you stupid, stupid boys!" A dark red-haired girl screamed at two guilty looking boys.

"We're really sorry! It wasn't meant for you! You just… got in the way!" The dark-skinned boy yelled back, pulling at the tie around his neck.

"I don't care!" The girl hissed, stomping her foot on the hardwood floor.

"Are you going to tell us on us?" The blonde boy challenged, raising an eyebrow. The girl shot him a nasty look.

"Of course not – I'm not a snitch! But this is like the easiest prank in _history _and you idiots failed! And now look at me!" The girl screeched, motioning to the dirt and dust covering her body, head and shoulders most specifically. The tall blonde raised his eyebrows, surveying the girl curiously.

"You know pranks?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Duh! Who do you think put the gum in the seat of the History teachers chair? And the worms in her coffee?" The girl spat, beginning to dust the dirt off her shoulders and ignoring the boys as they exchanged shocked faces.

"That was _you_!?" The two boys asked sumultneously.

"Oh no, it was my twin sister." The girl growled, sarcasm lacing through her words. "Of course it was me, you nitwits. Who are you, anyway? I've seen you screwing up good pranks all over the school." She sneered, reaching up to pull the braids from her hair.

"I'm Alfie Lewis, and this is –" The dark-skinned boy began, motioning to his friend.

"Jerome Clarke. You're the Williamson girl, aren't you? We heard your name called for detention the other day." The taller blonde boy cut in, cocking his head at her.

"My name is Patricia, not 'the Williamson girl.'" She snarled, ignoring the comment about her detention. It wasn't her fault, anyway. Stupid teachers.

"Trixie it is, then." Alfie smiled, holding out his hand to her. Patricia glared at it and instead ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to get the dirt out. She considered them both for a moment, their sloppy outfits, sappy smiles, and the mischevious twinkling in their eyes. They had the guts to pull daring pranks, but not really the brains for it. She had the brains for it, but couldn't risk being expelled, well, that, and it was always better to have someone else do your dirty work.

"Do you want to see how to do it right?" Patricia asked suddenly, quirking an eyebrow at the boys.

"See what?" Alfie asked, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"Are you that stupid?" Patricia sighed, not waiting for an answer before continuing, "The prank, Alfie. I'll show you how to do it properly, and I even have a good target to pull it on." She said, a mischievous smirk sliding onto her face.

"Yeah, sure. Who do you have in mind?" Jerome asked eagerly, his icy blue eyes glinting with excitement.

"Amber Millington – that ditsy blonde? She's been driving me insane, it's about time she learns her lesson." Patricia explained, bending down to pick up her bag from the floor.

"Oh, maybe we shouldn't. Amber's nice… and pretty…" Alfie muttered, a bit of a blush gathering on his cheeks. Jerome waved a hand at him dismissively and grinned at Patricia.

"We're in. I think this is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship, Trixie." He beamed, offering his hand to Patricia. She took his this time, shaking it lightly before dropping it.

"Don't push it, Clarke. This is strictly a partnership." Patricia said snidely, narrowing her eyes at him as she turned to shake Alfie's hand as well. "Now, go fill up that bucket with dirt again and meet me in front of the girl's bathroom in the left wing of the school. I'll take care of Amber." She grinned, and the boys nodded. The three set off, about to pull the first of many pranks together.

* * *

**This idea randomly came to me as I was writing down stuff about the Spanish-American War ^^; I decided to jot the outline of it down on my iPhone notepad and well, here it is~ Just a quick one-shot, because I like seeing Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie together as partners in crime.**

**I imagine Jerome and Alfie were a lot more reckless and clumsy before Patricia came along, and she supplied the discipline they needed to pull some great ones. I think this prank might have been a bucket full of dirt on top of a door, instead of the usual water, but who knows. Let your imaginations run wild - and let me know what you think!**

**xGaloshes**


End file.
